Drabbles de la vie quotidienne
by Ashwara-San
Summary: Petites anecdotes de la vie quotidienne de Naruto et Sasuke
1. Adoptions d'animaux

Petite histoire, vraiment sans prétention, juste pour égayer peut-être un peu votre journée :)

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto décidés à combler la monotonie ambiante de leur appartement, réfléchissaient depuis un certain temps à adopter un animal.

Naruto lui adorait les chiens, tandis que Sasuke accordait sa préférence aux chats.

Ils se trouvèrent encore en désaccord.

L'Uchiha qui ne voulait pas céder à son petit ami, ne cessait de discourir élogieusement à propos de ces félins nobles aux pelages si doux et soyeux.

« Les chats sont doux, gracieux, élégants, câlins, calmes, propres et surtout ils ne prennent pas beaucoup de place » Avait défendu Sasuke.

« Les chiens sont fidèles, amusants, adorables et ils peuvent t'accompagner partout » avait rétorqué Naruto.

Afin de prendre une décision définitive et de mettre fin à leur querelle incessante, ils décidèrent de rendre visite à Inuzuka Kiba et son fidèle chien: Akamaru.

Naruto et Sasuke, à peine arrivés devant la maison de leur ami, ne purent que remarquer l'amoncellement de meubles détériorés qui trônaient piteusement sur le trottoir ainsi que le grand canidé aux longs poils blancs qui était entrain d'uriner outrageusement dessus.

Devant ce triste spectacle, les deux jeunes gens passèrent leur chemin, prenant rapidement la route qui menait chez un autre de leurs amis; Lee et son noble félin: Storm.

Ils se trouvaient désormais sur le seuil de la demeure de Lee qui ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir la porte.

Naruto et Sasuke virent de suite l'air dépité de leur ami ainsi que les multiples griffures qui recouvraient son visage. Le t-shirt horriblement vert de Lee lui aussi n'avait pas été épargné et était lacéré de part en part.

Naruto et Sasuke alors perplexe quand à la situation, finirent d'émettre des doutes quand ils entendirent le bruit sourd de multiples objets se fracassant au sol et les feulements à répétition qui émanaient probablement du félin démoniaque.

L'Uzumaki et l'Uchiha échangèrent un regard entendu tandis qu'une pensée identique traversait leurs esprits:

**_« Une tortue, c'est mieux »._**

* * *

Et vous, avez vous des animaux de compagnie? :p


	2. Détente matinale

Les petites histoires ne se suivent pas, elles me viennent aléatoirement, donc n'y chercher pas une quelconque logique ;)

* * *

Bip Bip .Bip Bip...

Une main fine et blanche sortit de sous la couverture et alla appuyer sur le bouton du réveil afin de stopper la sonnerie infernale.

Sasuke se réveilla doucement, se leva et se dirigea comme à son habitude le matin, à l'endroit où il pouvait s'accorder encore quelques minutes de détente.

Il alla s'asseoir tranquillement, fermant les yeux, respirant calmement.

Il était bien ici, les couleurs de la pièces étaient reposantes et l'odeur vanillé qui émanait des bougies parfumées allumées la veille parfumaient encore le lieu.

Ici, il pouvait sereinement penser à la journée qui l'attendait, aux piaillement incessants de Sakura qui lui raconterait incontestablement sa journée de shopping avec Ino, à ce qu'il allait dire à Naruto quand il le retrouverait à la cuisine pour déjeuner dans quelques minutes.

Il irait l'embrasser doucement et lui murmurait « bonjour » à l'oreille. Naruto le serrerait contre lui et l'embrasserait à son tour et lui demanderait si il avait bien dormi.

Sasuke soupira et glissa sa main à sa droite pour se saisir d'un objet, mais celle-ci rencontra le vide.

Sasuke coula un regard dans la direction de l'objet disparu et une veine apparu à sa tempe et il se mit à crier:

**_« Putain Naruto! T'as encore oublié de remettre un rouleau de PQ »_**

* * *

Et vous quel est votre rituel matinal? :)


	3. Apparences trompeuses

Apparences trompeuses, parce qu'il faut toujours se méfiaient de ce que l'on croit.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Naruto et Sasuke sortaient ensembles secrètement, cachant à leurs amis la nature de leur relation.

Un soir alors qu'ils avaient organisé une petite fête pour fêter leur emménagement dans leur nouvel appartement, ils en informèrent leurs camarades.

Si la nouvelle en avait surpris plus d'un comme Neiji, Kiba, Hinata et Sakura, qui étaient mentalement au désespoir de savoir qu'elles ne pourraient plus tenter leur chance auprès des deux jeunes hommes, d'autres comme Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Ino et Choji ne s'en offusquaient et ne s'en étonnaient pas.

Alors que les questions fusaient pour leur demander: depuis quand? Comment? Qui Est-ce qui à demandé à qui? Une interrogation plus indiscrète fut lancée par Tenten.

« Qui est le dominant de votre relation? » avait elle demandé par curiosité.

Tous pouffèrent de rire devant la question idiote de la jeune fille.

Pour tout le monde, il était évident que le Seme devait être Sasuke. Aux vues de son caractère fier, de sa froideur naturel et sa manière de se comportait il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Quand les rires et les affirmations cessèrent, des regards insistants se posèrent sur le couple.

Sasuke détourna le regard, se murant dans un mutisme encore plus prononcé, ses joues se colorant d'une légère teinte rouge, alors que Naruto levait les yeux aux ciels, se grattant la joue nerveusement de son index en affichant un sourire benêt.

Les yeux qui les fixaient s'écarquillèrent et les mâchoires se décrochèrent.

_**"Et oui, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses."**_

* * *

Parce que je crois que malgré l'attitude de Sasuke, il ferait sans doute un Uke plus sexy que Naruto.


	4. Une histoire de taille

Depuis quelques temps, Naruto ne perdait aucune occasion de regarder en détail Sasuke.

Cela faisait un moment que Naruto complexait.

Son petit ami était plus grand que lui, juste de quelques centimètres, mais quand même plus grand.

Sasuke n'était pas plus sexy ni même plus musclé que lui, car son corps restait obstinément fin par rapport au sien.

Sasuke était simplement plus grand, et ça énervait Naruto.

Après tout, c'était lui, Naruto Uzumaki, le Seme de leur relation et d'un point de vue esthétique, il se devait d'incarner un idéal masculin protecteur et imposant.

Comment pouvait-il être pris au sérieux s'il était plus petit que son Uke?

Naruto était entrain de se doucher quand Sasuke vint le rejoindre, affichant son corps magnifiquement nu à ses yeux céruléens gourmand et curieux et c'est** là**, à cet instant précis qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'encore pire.

« _Merde Sasuke! Tu fais exprès de me narguer_! » Se plaignit bruyamment Naruto en désignant le sexe de l'Uchiha.

Le jeune homme blond sortit rapidement de la douche furieux d'avoir constaté pour la première fois, que la virilité de son brun soit plus imposante que la sienne.

Sasuke le suivit précipitamment et lui cria:

**« Naruto, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte! »**

* * *

Juste parce que je vois bien Naruto complexer sur ce genre de chose :)


	5. Quand on fait l'amour

Naruto et Sasuke étaient entrain de se frotter lascivement l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement, se caressant mutuellement avec douceur.

Ils en étaient arrivés au moment où Naruto, généralement, le préparait à le recevoir.

Sasuke poussa légèrement son compagnon et se mit à quatre pattes , présentant son appétissant postérieur, attendant de sentir les doigts humidifiés de son petit ami s'introduire en lui.

L'Uchiha pensant que Naruto voulait le faire languir, voulu s'amuser à l'aguicher d' remua des hanches, les faisant se balancer de gauche à droite.

D'un coup il sentit une paire de crocs lui mordre violemment la fesse droite.

Sasuke enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et étouffa un cri, il sentit imperceptiblement que Naruto se levait du lit.

Le jeune homme brun en colère à cause de la morsure et de la tentative de fuite de son petit ami se redressa et se leva à son tour du lit, bondissant comme une furie vers Naruto qui se tenait à côté du lit et qui souriait bêtement d'un air terriblement innocent, et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

« _Espèce de taré!_ » Insulta Sasuke, se précipitant et s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, continuant d'injurier Naruto.

Naruto qui frottait son visage douloureux, était restait coi en regardant son petit ami rejoindre la salle d'eau.

« _J'ai juste était chercher le lubrifiant_ » gémit-il tristement.

Il se tourna et posa son regard sur Kyuubi, le renard qu'ils avaient recueilli il y a quelques jours.

« _Tu y comprends quelque chose toi?_ » lui demanda-t-il d'un air ahuri.

Kyuubi lança un regard angélique à son maître et remua doucement la queue.

Naruto lui caressa la tête avec tendresse avant d'aller gratter à la porte de la salle de bain, appelant Sasuke par des surnoms doucereux.

Naruto aurait compris pourquoi Sasuke avait réagit de cette manière, si seulement il avait vu Kyuubi se lécher les babines, ses yeux brillants de satisfaction et ses canines rougeoyant étrangement.

**« Quand on fait l'amour…**

**On se protège »**


	6. Subjectivité

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura que le jeune couple avait invité à dîner, étaient à présent allongés dans l'herbe du jardin et regardaient les étoiles.

Sakura leva l'index vers le ciel et désigna un groupement de points scintillants.

« _Regardez là, on dirait une tulipe_ » s'émerveilla-t-elle.

« _Hn, moi je vois un katana_ » objecta Sasuke.

«_ Non, non! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout! C'est un bâtonnet glacé_ » Affirma Naruto.

Saï, qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins oublié, venait d'arriver près d'eux, il leva les yeux vers les étoiles et s'exprima à son tour:

« _ça ressemble à un pénis_ »

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura se désintéressèrent instantanément du ciel étoilé. Ils se levèrent simultanément et en passant chacun leur tour devant l'importun qui les avait dérangé durant leur contemplation, lui lancèrent un regard noir.

Saï ne comprit pas ces réactions.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dessus de sa tête.

« _Quoi? Ça ressemble vraiment à un pénis_ »

**A chacun son point de vue.**

* * *

J'ai déjà vécu ce genre de situation, et je peux vous dire que ça casse l'ambiance ;)


End file.
